Ten things I love about Harry
by flipping pages
Summary: Harry Potter is a lot of things. Most people don't know about them. That's where I'm come in. To tell YOU about the things Harry really is and just what you really are missing out on. Harry/Ron fluff extravaganza w/ a little reality mixed in.


**Ten things I love about Harry**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:The usual really...I don't own any of the characters or else they would have been doing my dirty deeds a lot sooner, muah ha ha!<p>

**Chapter One- Apples Are My Favorite**

* * *

><p>When we first met, I was astonished about the wonder of Harry Potter.<p>

I was also ashamed. I was ashamed of who I was and the family and place I grew up with. It just couldn't compare to his glory, his adventures of life. At first he seemed down to earth though, like me, so as he asked more politely than anyone ever had if he could join me, I jumped at the chance.

Before even knowing whom he was. I was a fool.

No, not a fool for accepting his offer but for thinking he had the magnificent life that I always dreamed of. Instead I met the only person who could truly make me feel grateful for what I had.

Gnome infested garden and all.

It was true but unbearably sad.

"Ron?" it was Harry, back from a full day at work or rather back from the only payment he seemed to be getting. Harry didn't need the money but as time went by the adoring fans turned into hindrances for any job he 'could' get turned into too much. Harry, being who he was, would quit before his bosses could ponder if they were even 'allowed' to fire the Boy Who Lived, savior of the Wizarding World.

"Hey, how did the interview go?"  
>He looked tired, with a side of weary in his step, everything in him screamed sadness and I couldn't help a sigh from escaping me.<p>

"Fine, I guess, Luna was great and odd as usual. I asked why she evens wants interviews anymore after all this time but she says they always get the best hits with it. I suppose that's one thing."  
>"You refuse the money again?"<br>"Yeah"

There was a moment or silence.

"She snuck it in your wallet didn't she?"

"I can't figure out how she does that! I didn't even take it out this time."

I smiled at his confusion of that which is Luna but mostly just at his true personality. The one before he gave up on trying to have a normal life.

"How's the leg?"

I looked up at his concern and glanced back down at my injury and the ugly teal color of our beloved couch. It was unfortunate, the injury that is, but with just one required week of rest after the fall I had during practice. I was lucky. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't horrible at quidditch, certainly not with being on one of the most famous quidditch teams this past decade. With the respectable position of keeper, it was the most exhilarating thing in my life and not a bad ice breaker for flirting on chicks.

"Not bad actually, pain killing potions certainly help" I replied with a mischievous grin. He rolled my eyes, probably used to my teasing by now I suppose. We had been friends about ten years now.

"Yeah, sure they do. Well I just happen to be in the serving mood and am willing to get you something, what'd you want?"

It was a silly statement from him considering he had been helping me with everything the moment I got hurt and when wasn't Harry serving? Serving a purpose? Serving a prophecy? Serving the damn media and Luna by doing a silly interview he didn't want to, without being paid! It was the magic that was Harry without all the magic.

"Tell you what, pop in a mobie in the telly and relax with me, sound good?"

Harry rolled his eyes but a smile bloomed on his face that made the room a million times brighter.

"A movie Ron, a MOVIE, geez no wonder Hermione complains for an hour after she takes you shopping in the muggle world"

"Hey! I'm the one being dragged around shopping here? Did I mention it's HERMIONE? Nine out of ten stores are 'book' stores"  
>I shivered just at the memory of that fateful day. It didn't take much for Hermione to never take me again, though I did miss the pure outrage and frustration that only I could bring out in that woman.<p>

Such people called it sexual tension, I just called it fun.

Harry left sniggering out of the room at my remark. Despite what I said, he returned with a plate of my favorite cookies-a muggle treat called 'O' somethings...or something 'O's?-with a glass of milk and a box tucked under his arms. Setting them both in my lap, he popped in the...movie and set down across from me, tucking his legs under him.

A strange thing about movies and Harry was probably the movement and his taste. We both pretty much grew up without movies so it was an unspoken agreement that our goal would be to see every one, yeah not going so well, even if you've hit the 500 mark like we had. It was fun to watch a movie with him though. Being who our Harry was, it was hard for him to stay still, even when he wanted to. He'd tuck his legs under him to prevent him but try as he might, he'd end up from the end of the couch to sitting on the floor and eventually falling asleep leaning on me. I'd tell him the ending mainly cause I didn't think I could handle seeing it again, why were mobies all so corny?

I looked down at hair, or at least the parts of him I could see considering how tightly his body was curled together and was happy to see a small grin on his face.  
>It was one thing I loved about harry. Through all the tragedy and death we'd seen, he somehow managed to change this small part of himself. As soon as the war had ended and the egotistical bastard that stole Harry's childhood away along with countless of lives had died, his nightmares had stopped.<p>

It was as if Harry had had enough of it, enough of every night ending in a nightmare and chaos, images of a madman's innermost thoughts. It was a horrible thought in itself and made my stomach wrench. That day it ended, Harry did not sleep. No instead, the three of us (somehow still alive) sat together to watch the sun creep and disperse glistening rays over the ruins of Hogwarts, our greatest home we ever had...together.

I realized I was absentmindedly running my fingers through Harry's hair and blushed at the chick thing to do. Despite that, I had no trouble shutting my eyes to the evanescent light of the telly and 'o' cookies in shambles over the table to rest my head over Harry's. I took in a small breath.

Apple.

I thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author annoying but relevant note:<strong>

I thought I'd start it simple, short, and sweet. Let me know what you think! Give me YOUR thoughts on what you love about Harry and I might feel so inclined to dedicate to next chapter to yooooooouuuu! Yay!


End file.
